


Re: About Horizon...

by FidgeAnit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgeAnit/pseuds/FidgeAnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this during my first play through of ME2.<br/>My Shepard had real feelings for Kaidan and just couldn't let him off the hook with a email.<br/>I wrote the response to his email the minute I exited the game.<br/>As the events of ME2 unfold I decided that Shepard is ready to let Kaidan know what is really at stake, face to face.<br/>The result is a short reunion piece that is part of a larger story that plays in my head.</p>
<p>***This is the first time I've put my writing anywhere other than my own hard drive or note books.***<br/>Warning: I am not a master of grammar and spelling so I am usually unaware there is an issue unless it's pointed out.  Comments are welcomed.  Corrections are welcomed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: About Horizon...

**Author's Note:**

> I've included Kaidan's email from the game for context. The rest of the story is a creative work of my own. No copy right is intended. I acknowledge that BioWare and Electronic Arts owns the all rights to the Mass Effect video game and merchandise.

Shepard,  
I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?

Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. 

I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside.

But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die -- on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on ––Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself.  
When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care.  
\--Kaidan

 

Kaidan,  
I was so relieved to see you weren’t taken by the Collectors. All I wanted was to hold you but you made me feel like a pariah.

Yes, Cerberus pulled me off Alchera and for two years they put me back together. I was dead, I had no say in the matter. With that said, I don’t owe Cerberus anything and I damn sure don’t work for them. 

I remember everything we went through, the things we saw Cerberus doing. You of all people should know that the only reason I would be seen with Cerberus was for a greater good. Dammit, after everything that happened the council still doesn’t believe the Reapers are a threat.

That night before Ilos was everything to me too. You were my rock. My one true love. I know it’s selfish of me but I foolishly thought that we could pick up where we left off. I was crushed when you treated me like a traitor.

Kaidan. We are facing a threat bigger than Sovereign. If I, hell, if all of humanity, makes it out of this alive I want you to be there. We never got the chance to be everything we were supposed to be. I know a lot of things have changed but I’m still the same woman. I still love the man I knew two years ago. I hope that man still loves me two years later.

As for Cerberus I am watching my back. I promise I’ll be careful. I don’t have a lot of people I can trust but there is Joker, Garrus, and Tali. 

Take care of yourself and I’ll see you on the other side of all this.

\--Shepard

 

Shepard,

You know me. Always cautious. I do still love the woman I knew two years ago. I just don’t know where you and I stand right now. If things are as bleak as you say than I know we are going to have to wait to see if we can pick up the pieces. 

Keep in touch and be safe.

\--Kaidan

 

Kaidan,

I need to see you. We plan to attack the Collector base and there is a good chance this might be my last action against the Reapers. 

Kaidan. If there was ever an ‘us’ in your heart or mind, please meet me in the Presidium Commons tomorrow at 1400 hours.

\--Shepard

 

Shepard,

I’ll be there.

\--Kaidan

 

\-------------------------  
1350 -- Shepard was more nervous about seeing Kaidan than she was about going through the Omega 4 relay. She lingered in the shadows until she spotted his familiar athletic build and pitch black hair. Seeing him brought back fond memories of relaxing in her cabin with him and the heartache she felt on Horizon when he rejected her. Shepard nervously tugged on her Cerberus casual uniform and wished she had something more appropriate to wear. Her stomach tightened and she found herself grounded to her spot. 

1355 -- Kaidan stood in the commons scanning the crowd for Shepard. He unconsciously wrung his hands, shifting his weight from the left to the right foot. Shepard guessed he was just as nervous as she was.

1400 -- She stepped into view and Kaidan’s eyes lit up. Whatever doubts he had in his head about Shepard his heart betrayed his true feelings. Shepard was no different. The corners of her mouth curved up into an involuntary grin when they made eye contact. There was something about Kaidan that she could not be mad at. A nervous flutter spread through her chest as she approached him.

“Shepard. You look good.” Kaidan meant it but he could see that she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“You too Kaidan.” The words caught in her throat and all of a sudden her heart was breaking again. She realized how much she missed him and cursed the time they wasted being soldiers instead of lovers. 

“Your message sounded grim.” His voice was restrained. The urge to make a snide comment about her association with Cerberus didn’t even surface in his mind. Kaidan could see there was something deeper happening with Shepard. Rather than push her away all he wanted to do was hold her.

Shepard looked around for a quiet area of the Presidium. She spotted a lonely maintenance door in a dark corner of the commons. “Follow me.” she said as she slid her hand into his and led him to the door.

Beyond the door it was easy to see that this corridor was seldom used. Signs of Sovereign's attack still marred the walls and the lighting was spartan. Shepard brought them far away from the entrance, leaving the din of the Presidium behind.

Standing in the forgotten corridor she held his strong hands in hers. Her brow furrowed. “Kaidan. The Reaper threat is more real than ever and I’m trying to do something about it by going after the Collectors. It might slow down the inevitable Reaper invasion, maybe it won’t. The crew I’ve assembled is very capable but we all know this is a suicide mission. If I don’t make it out alive I need you to know. I love you. I miss you. And I’m angry.” She squeezed his fingers tighter.

Shepard’s stormy blue eyes were glassy and he could see she was fighting to keep her composure. His deep brown eyes held hers. He’d never seen her in such a state. Kaidan took a breath to speak but she went on.

“I’m angry that you and I wasted so much time on protocol, on being cautious and suspicious. I have never been so sure of anyone than I have with you. From the moment we met I knew I would always want you in my life. I tried to crack your resolve early on but I guess you are the better soldier.” Her face softened slightly as she remembered those days, how he kept citing regs every time she flirted with him. She snapped back to the present, her eyes bore deep into Kaidan’s. “You kept promising something more after we defeated Sovereign and you kept your promise. But that future was ripped away from us when the Collectors attacked the Normandy. It still stings that I couldn’t get back to you. On Horizon we had the chance to be reunited but you shut me down so fast.” She caught a sob in her throat and swallowed hard. “Dammit life is too short for this bullshit!” 

She dropped his hands and pressed her fingers to her forehead as if she were trying to hold her thoughts together. This is not how she wanted to do this but it’s how it was happening. She didn’t care about hiding her feelings anymore and looked him straight in the eyes. “Kaidan. I don’t care if you don’t trust me. I don’t have much time but the time I do have I want to spend it with you.”

Kaidan hung on every word she said. The emotion swept him and he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him. There was pain and fear in his eyes, and love. “You’re right!” he bellowed.

Something between a sob and a laugh broke free from her throat. 

“Christine. I love you. I’ve always loved you. When you died a part of me died too.” His grip on her tightened and he shook her as if to drive home his declaration. His voice was guttural, wracked with regret. “Horizon was a mistake. I know that. The reality of your mortality scares me. I thought I could move on but I can’t stand not having you in my life. I want you here and now. While I still can!” 

He released his desperate grip on her and pulled her into his arms. It was a frenzied reunion at first. They fell into each other, locked in a passionate kiss. She dug her fingers into his thick black hair pulling him to her trying to drink him in. Their tongues explored each others mouths, their hands wandered each others body’s grasping, squeezing, searching. 

They paused for a moment realizing the gravity of what was happening between them. Kaidan gently kissed Shepard on the lips and slowly pulled her top off, tossing it on the floor. She lifted his shirt sliding her hands across his muscled chest and returned the gesture. Shepard nuzzled her nose into his neck and ran her tongue up to his ear. He slid her bra straps off her shoulders and deftly moved to the hooks leaving her bra on top of her discarded shirt. Her excited nipples grazed his bare skin sending shivers through him. Shepard continued to nuzzle his ear whispering his name, letting him know how good he felt. Kaidan moaned and bent to take her breast in his mouth. The soft flesh of her pliant breast conformed to his lips. Waves of sharp pleasure traveled from her nipples directly to her sex. She reveled in the feeling and arched her back, pressing his face into her. His hands squeezed her flesh while his mouth traveled between them.

Shepard reached between their bodies and rubbed her palm on the bulge in his trousers. She traced the outline of his cock with her fingers before moving to undo his zipper. She slid her hand in between the fabric and gave his balls a gentle squeeze before she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his trousers and underwear pulling them down to his ankles. She rose again and worked on her own bottoms while Kaidan’s mouth traveled her neck and torso. He stepped out of his own clothes and joined her in removing the rest of hers. He rained hot kisses on her mound while he was helped her step out of her pants. His tongue darted out to lick her pussy but she pulled him up to her mouth locking him in a deep embrace. 

“Now Kaidan.” She breathed and lifted her leg to his thigh. Kaidan caught her with his hand and she guided his cock into her. She was so heated that he slid into her effortlessly. He rolled his hips up into her agonizingly slow sheathing his cock deep in her pussy. She held his shoulders and moved to meet him, the muscles in her sex gripping him with every thrust.

“Oh god I missed you.” he gasped between thrusts. 

“Fuck me Kaidan.” She breathed and his pace became more determined. In one seamless move she brought her other leg up to wrap around his waist and he caught her ass in his capable hands. Spurred on by the grip of her thighs around him he pushed into her faster and faster using his grip on her ass to drive her further on to his raging hardon. Her tits bounced against his chest, her arms wrapped tight around his neck as she rode him. He could feel her getting close. 

The once abandoned maintenance corridor was filled with the sounds of their reunion.

“Cum for me.” He growled. He clenched his muscles in order to keep control of his own approaching release.

Her pussy gripped his sex harder and he could feel the tell tale flutter of her impending orgasm.

“Fuck me harder.” He spurred her on.

That’s was all she needed. With one powerful contraction her orgasm came crashing down as he released a flood of hot semen into her. Their bodies bucked out of rhythm as they came together. Wracked with the aftershocks of their shared orgasm Shepard clung to him. Kaidan kept her impaled on his cock and gently lowered them to the floor as his legs slowly gave up their strength. He came to rest with her straddling him. They kissed tenderly, breathlessly until his cock softened and she gingerly move off of his lap.

They pulled themselves together as best they could. Neither could wipe the look of smug satisfaction from their faces while they took one last decency check of each other before heading back to the bright and bustling Presidium commons.


End file.
